


Tumblr Requests

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Sora (No Game No Life)/Female Reader, Sora (No Game No Life)/Male Reader, Sora (No Game No Life)/Original Female Character(s), Sora (No Game No Life)/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 14





	Tumblr Requests

GIRLFRIEND

  * Sora doesn't care what you look like. Finding humanity as a whole disappointing, the only thing cute is his sister and the only thing worth loving besides her is himself. That being said he will value your internal worth/character/wit above everything else. It doesn't matter what you wear, what you look like, how much you do or do not weigh, all that matters is you keep up or shut up.
  * He wants a girl that speaks her mind freely, can keep up with his wit through snappy comebacks. He doesn't expect you to be smarter because you wont be, but you don't have to be. You have to fill out the aspects of his life that he is weak in, not beat him at his own game. That's why his relationship with his sister is so strong so in essence you have to be a datable version of her.
  * He is liberal with age, though 11 years is a bit much. He won't date younger as their lack of maturity emotionally and intellectually irritates him. If you beat him in a game though or at least put up an intelligent fight, he might reconsider but he will look down on your efforts until then seeing you as just a child.
  * He prefers someone as tall or shorter than him. He never likes feeling inferior and of course it reminds him of his little sister.
  * He appreciates a person who can "play the game". We aren't talking about a board game or computer game but the game that allows you to constructively manipulate everyone around you to meet the end you desire without ever letting them know they have been played. Manipulation is his trump card and he expects you to not let him walk all over you. If you can't then you are just another piece.
  * Secretly he also want's someone who can absorb his insecurities when he isn't in his comfort zone. Being anxious in situations he can't figure out and not as confident when not with his sister, he needs someone he can rely on and be weaker with.
  * She has to be willing to do the dirty work in order to get ahead. Nothing is handed to you so she has to be able to get where she is going with her own merit. He doesn't want to carry someone.
  * She has to be forgiving as well. Even if he doesn't make mistakes in the game world, he isn't so great at being boyfriend material. Great at remembering important dates, he sucks at anything emotional despite having intense feelings of love he doesn't share.
  * He wants someone he can protect as well as walk beside. Even though she has to be self sufficient she also has to feel comfortable relying on him.
  * He prefers a stubborn girl, though not excessively so. That conflict motivates him and gives him something to fight for. Unable to establish his own goals without a bet or a challenge, she will create his perfect challenge by nature of her opposition.
  * He doesn't want someone who moves fast sexually. Not being familiar with affection he sees no reason for it despite secretly indulging in it in rare private moments. Though he is open to the idea of kinks and fetishes, it will be a loooooooooooong time before he is ever ready to experiment as the Dom.
  * Having this image of the agressor, he wants to push her buttons until she bursts, never making the move until he knows she is at her limit. He likes the idea of controlling her body and her desire though flounders slightly at enacting said affections.



BOYFRIEND

  * Because sex is just a definer, he doesn't care if his partner is male
  * All visual and age limitations are the same for men as they are for woman.
  * In this case he wants someone his height or taller. Because he feels woman he cares about should be protected, his affection towards a male partner allows him to be the weaker person and rely on them in a more childish way (in essence becoming his sister and the partner himself)
  * His views on dating a man are more romantic, though he will never say it. He wants hair he can play with, eyes he can get lost in and overpower him with a look, and a more physically fit body (essentially all the characteristics he himself lacks) becoming a complete tsundere.
  * His male partner should be assertive, definitive, calculating, while also being protective, intense in his emotions, passionate about the things Sora isn't as a way to counter Sora's dislikes.
  * His male partner doesn't need to be smarter than him. In fact as long as he isn't stupid he just needs to be reliable and able to accept him for who he truly is.
  * His male partner needs to uphold a code of honor abiding by rules and setting the hard line. He doesn't want him to be manipulative but to achieve his goals by reason and truth. Taking on more of the female ego, Sora wants his partner to be a strong male version of his sister able to make him feel worthy and loved while valuing his weaknesses as strengths.
  * His male partner should be able to open him up to the finer aspects of romance like PDA, non sexual intimacy, sexual intimacy, romantic gestures, kinks. Sora wants to lose and remake himself entirely through his partners control as deep down he wants nothing more than to value his own existence without the pretenses he presents to the world, but only with someone he trusts implicitly.
  * He needs his partner to be the initiator. Though confident in everything else a more dominant and emotionally intense male catches him off guard. He is happy being and wants to be the receiver/bottom if you will.



DATING

  * He prefers to indulge in anything that doesn't involve games.
  * He loves movies, quaint restaurants, essentially being anywhere inside without lots of people
  * He loves holding hands. With a girl he takes lead and with a guy he gets bashful and brushes his shoulder off handedly here and there wanting constant contact
  * At meals he will periodically tease her with food attempting to feed her but then establishing conditions for receiving said treat. With him, Sora tries to do the same, but ends up being pulled in his partners lap to feed him that way which makes him hella nervous and blushy
  * If you do end up playing games he lets her believe she can win just to rile her up but crushes her more times than he lets her win. With a guy he loses on purpose more time secretly worried he will lose interest in him if he gets too pushy or dominant, which isn't true.
  * When it comes to winning things for her he nails it every time relishing in his skill. With him he gets a contained childlike excitement and wants the item won for him so he can watch and appreciate the skill in someone else.
  * At amusement parks he enjoys watching her excitement as she tries to drag him around to places, despite feigning irritation at her excessive behavior. With him Sora enjoys walking around as much as he enjoys doing things. Being in his presence calms his nerves and he wants to revel in the moments where silence reigns between because it means he doesn't have to be someone or something he can just appreciate being with someone who gets him
  * As far as planning dates, he is a basket case trying to figure out what she will like, but when the day comes he has hidden a mile long list in his phone that he passive aggressively mentions offhand just to see how she reacts. With him, he just meets up and things just happen. There is still worry about being lame and seeming un-invested, but as soon as Sora stands before him all worry vanishes and the day progresses naturally
  * Sora's favorite place is the aquarium. No matter who he is with the wonders of the world beneath his feet never cease to amaze him. With a girl he tries to impress her with his knowledge. With a guy he tries to dig deeper and find out what connects with him to see if they appreciate things on the same level
  * He secretly wants to get ice cream ALL THE TIME mainly because for a girl he wants to try to put it on her nose or steal it from her, any excuse to tease her. With a guy he wants any reason to share, to accidentally touch spoons, to spill some so he has to clean it up and get closer.



If anyone has an idea to add to this list let me know and I can flesh out scenarios you recommend :) <3


End file.
